King Neuro
Neuro is one of the main characters in Agony of Souls (AoS) and a spin-off Proneshy comic Caged Birds Don't Sing. Basics *'Full name: '''King Neuro, formerly Destroyer Neuro *'Nickname(s): Neeppa, Neuneu, His Higness, Kitten, Wimp, "Brain-noob" *'Age: '''Human: About 24 Fiend: Unknown *'Birthday: '25th October *'Sex&Gender: 'Male *'Sexuality: 'Closet bi *'Species: 'Fiend (/fiend in human disguise) *'Birth Place: 'DE's Altar *'Current Residence: 'Carnelian Castle, Irepolis / Aureolin Castle, Karebek *'Occupation: 'King *'Relationship status: Taken, lives involuntarily with Fiend Prototype and Prince Ashriel. Doesn't like to be called either's boyfriend. Personality Neuro is the most recognized person in Fverse, and he loves it; He wears his beloved crown everywhere just in case everyone will surely notice his presence. He has a high determination to become the best in everything, and already brags about his - usually nonexistant - skills as they are, to boast his already dangerously inflated ego. The only thing that he never seems to be bragging about is his battle skll - he has absolutely none. If attacked, he will most likely scream and flee. His huge fear of blood doesn't make it any better. He thinks lowly of people "not worthy of him"; Pretty much everyone, especially people not living in his area, Irepolis. He can also be very mean to them, calling them names and whatnot, for example when he calls Ashy gay to hide his own bisexuality. Thus, he doesn't have many friends. He tries to get some by arranging parties, but it doesn't seem to work. Physical characteristics Abilities, talents and hobbies Neuro is not willing to waste his time doing anything not "highly intelligent and awesome", so his hobbies include stuff like playing the piano (which he actually does well and is something that matches his bragging better) and classical music. He owns a huge library and pretends that he actually visits there himself, but isn't really much into reading. DE gave him the skill to read minds, but to do so he has to see their eyes. He can also transfer his own thoughts into another person's head, allowing him to talk to them telepathically. Background Relationships 'Friends' 'Family' 'Other' Creation of the character Quotes [[Caged Birds Don't Sing|'CBDS']] (Proto)"Do you want me to tie you up this time or not?~ <3" "No, you can tie yourself up!" (Proto)"Oh, you fantasize about doing that kind of things to me? That's kinky~" "ASD NO I want to tie you up and throw you in a dark endless pit to die.." --- "EEEEEEK KILL IT!" - Reaction to seeing Proto return home. --- "You're going out with friends, Mise? What do you mean? You don't have any friends...?!" --- "Okay fine I'll come with WITTLE BABY ASHEY because he's too scared to go alone." --- "M-MY CASTLE?!? OH MY DE MY CASTLE WILL BE DESTROYEEEEEEEDDD!!" --- "A BETTER QUESTION IS WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING ANY PANTS?!" --- (Proto)"I'm fine with either of you really, but you just seem to be offering yourself to me more~" "No. I offer Ashy to you more." --- "Go play with yourself, fatty!" - To Proto. Trivia *In his first design, he used to have flamelike hair. This changed when Peper later drew him for her friend (who adopted him) and forgot what his hair was like. *He was the first fiend owned (well, half-owned) by someone else than Pepper. Category:Pepper's OCs Category:Male Category:AoS Category:Caged Birds Don't Sing